Game controllers are typically employed for user control of video games and computer simulations of driving, flying, weapons operation, and the like (referred to collectively as video games). The video games are typically operated on a gaming device configured to receive signals or instructions from the game controller. Typical game controllers include joysticks, dual thumb-driven, mini-joysticks, table top steering wheels, and un-mounted steering wheels, among others. All of the currently available game controllers suffer drawbacks, despite some advantages offered by various designs.
For instance, table top steering wheel controllers perform well for car driving and racing games or simulations, providing realistic performance and tactile feedback. However, such devices must typically be mounted on a stable, flat, horizontal surface in order to perform well. In the absence of mounting on a table top or similar surface, the devices typically perform poorly because the entire device, including a base designed to remain stationary while the steering wheel itself rotates relative to the base, tends to move around as a user turns the steering wheel. Table top steering wheel controllers are thus poorly adapted for use where a user sits partially reclined on a couch, or is otherwise unwilling or unable to use the device mounted on a horizontal surface.
Conversely, unmounted steering wheel controllers typically perform relatively poorly in all circumstances because they can be moved in any direction in addition to being rotated, and they provide little or no meaningful tactile feedback. On the plus side, their performance is typically no worse where a user is slouched on a couch.
Dual thumb-driven mini joysticks also do not require mounting on a flat surface, and are thus adapted to use in a variety of postures. However, such devices are controlled mainly by thumb movement, and typically require a relatively large range of thumb motion. Such requirement, combined with limits of thumb dexterity typical of most users, makes dual thumb-driven mini joysticks relatively poor performers.
Finally, regular joysticks can provide good tactile feedback and are adapted to fine motor control, resulting in high performing controllers. However, the joysticks suffer the same drawback as table top steering wheel controllers, in that the joysticks typically need to be mounted on a stable, flat, horizontal surface for good performance.
Given the limitations of prior art game controllers, a game control device that is easy to operate and provides high level performance without requiring table top mounting is needed. Such a device that provides ample tactile feedback is also desirable.
Front side refers to a side of the game controller that faces toward a user in typical operation of the controller. Back side refers to a side that faces away from the user in typical operation.